


Cupid

by impulsivesaidas



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: DUBCHAENG - Freeform, F/F, saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsivesaidas/pseuds/impulsivesaidas
Summary: Cupid had his favorites when it came to the likes of Sana, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung





	Cupid

Dahyun let out a sigh once they were out of sight from all the fans and cameras, she didn't have the chance to take another breath as it was stolen away by Sana's lips meeting hers. It was exhausting you know? Standing there, in front of so many eyes and lenses, wanting to do nothing more than pull the love of your life in for a tender kiss, oh how Dahyun loved Sana's kisses, she longed for them, yearned for her

The pink-haired girl was her one-way ticket to hell, she knew it, Sana knew it and she was pretty sure half of the world knew it that Dahyun would gladly pull a trigger for Sana, she'd already committed countless 'sins' in the two years of their relationship anyway but was she to blame? the Japanese girl was simply the epitome of perfection; her soft, slim fingers that were fond of discreetly sneaking under Dahyun's clothes when they were in public, playing their own risky little game of 'let's see how much I can break our little Dahyunnie' , her long, although damaged, hair that she would run her own fingers through when they laid next to each other, her pointed nose that crinkled up whenever she made that cute face of hers, her soft, soft lips that never seemed to leave her alone once they were out of sight

"I think the other members are coming out now" Dahyun whispered after she regretfully pulled away from her girlfriend

"But I want more kisses" the older girl pouted and pulled the younger into a tight hug, her hands locked securely around the shorter girl's neck like someone would take the Korean away from her

"Yeah, but we don't want anyone coming in to find us making out, where would we even begin to explain?" Dahyun pointed out as she struggled out of her grip

"Okay" Sana reluctantly let go and moved to the side, waiting for her girlfriend to walk

"Are you staying behind?" Dahyun asked confused

"No"

"So why aren't you coming?" she chuckled at the odd behavior she was used to by now

"I am" Sana answered vaguely

Dahyun sighed and began to walk off only to feel another body crash into her back and thin arms wrap around her torso, Sana placed her chin and her shoulder and turn to look at her

"I love you dubu, don't ever forget that," she said it in the cutest manner

"I won't, I love you too" Dahyun grinned

She wondered how on earth she got such an amazing being like Sana to be in love with her, she guessed Cupid just favored her a lot

Chaeyoung knew when they began to see each other romantically, she saw it in their eyes, their constant glances at each other, their late-night rendezvous, their constant sneaking off after they'd stared at each other too long. No one else noticed though, she was sure, no one else paid that much attention to Dahyun except her and Sana, the two people that were in love with her

Chaeyoung still found it so amusing, that in a group of nine beautiful, lovable, endearing women, two of them would fall for another, that one adorable goofball that never failed to make her smile. She liked to observe Dahyun, like a work of art, she was hard to explain, harder to understand, like a melodious cacophony, there was just so much to her that Chaeyoung couldn't keep track. Her traits loved to contradict themselves, she blamed it on her Gemini sun, her eyes were so sharp even though they gave the warmest looks, her skin was pale as snow but she loved to dress dark, her words exuded so much surety and positivity but Chaeyoung knew the web that was her mind, she was loud as a waterfall when she was with the others but on her own she was tranquil as a lake.....she wore a cross on many of her accessories, possibly alluding to her devotion, her faith, her innocence, but Chaeyoung knew if heaven existed, Kim Dahyun probably wouldn't make it there

All these things combined made her fall into the older girl, it was nice at first, she peacefully floated across the waters of Dahyun's care, her beauty, her sincerity, then she began to sink. It all happened so fast, she was sure she hadn't made room for emotions in this magnitude, Dahyun's touch turned from a slight tingle to a full-blown electric shock, her hugs went from comfy to mildly catastrophic, she was drowning and Dahyun's relentless compliments like 'What do I do? Chaeyoung looks so cute today' were not helping

She tried to get over her, she swore she did, but Dahyun had this way of overcoming her entire being with just a look. Another main player in her desperate fall was Sana....sweet, cute, innocent, Sana. Sana who came around every now and then to gush about how cute Dahyun looked, how kind she was, how cool she could be, Chaeyoung never suspected a thing, Sana had always been so affectionate towards the others so this was nothing out of the ordinary. She trusted Sana, she still did, so she confided in the older girl about her feelings, opened up her deepest self and let Sana see. When she did, she expected a look of shock in Sana's eyes, or even a 'I'm here for you no matter what' but the older girl said nothing, the look she recognized in Sana's eyes was the first out of two that would haunt her forever, pity

The week after, she saw the two girls together more often, only then did she finally look into Dahyun's eyes, she understood why Sana pitied her, it was because they had their perfect love story written out for them and she was there, chasing pavements like a fool. She decided against speaking to Sana about it, she guessed it would just be best to let them be, then Sana got possessive

It was like the Japanese girl wanted to rub it in her face that she had what she wanted, what she craved even when she fought so hard not to. She had her suspicions, like when Sana would purposefully hold Dahyun and glance at her, making sure she could see, or when Sana would have Dahyun profess her love for her while she was within earshot, her suspicions were proven to be correct a year later when Chaeyoung was woken up by a loud sound from Sana's bed in their shared room, she felt all the air leave her lungs as she saw the two, barely covered by Sana's blanket, she didn't dare look lower than their torsos but she could see Sana's hands, scratching desperately at the other girl's smooth back that was turned to her, she decided it would be best to give them their privacy and try to go back to sleep, right before her eyelids could shut again, a moan escaped Sana's mouth, impulsively, Chaeyoung looked up and was met with those hazel orbs, staring right back at her with the sinister look that still haunted Chaeyoung as she lay in her bed, facing the wall this time

"Chaengie, we're going out to have lunch later, would you like to come?" Sana asked with a smile as she approached while still back hugging Dahyun

"Yeah, sure" Chaeyoung smiled and lifted a fist to meet Dahyun's

She was used to it now, tagging along with the two, they never made her feel left out and they were very interesting companions. She'd learned to accept it now, that even though she wanted to be wrapped in the arms of her best friend when she was cold at night, it wasn't meant to be, their stars simply didn't align. It wasn't their fault she had to settle for a fucking blanket, Cupid just hated her

Sana experienced a lot of new feelings when it came to Dahyun, she'd always tried her best to be kind and humble, but sometimes she couldn't help but feel privileged. Privileged that Dahyun could have loved anyone else but she loved her, the one person Sana had actually fallen in love with loved her back and she wanted nothing more than to keep it that way

She'd learned of Chaeyoung's puppy love long before the girl actually confessed it to her, she wasn't stupid, she saw how the young artist stared at the girl so fondly. She couldn't deny that she felt jealous at first, Dahyun and Chaeyoung had this relationship dynamic you'd see only in the dramas, fortunately, she and Dahyun's dynamic belonged on the silver screen

Sana was never one to have malicious intent but it just seemed to come out of her at the most unexpected of times, that night, when she looked into Chaeyoung's eyes, as Dahyun blessed her skin with her beautiful marks, filled her like no one ever did, pleasured her like no one ever could, she felt something she'd never felt before, it was dark, it was possessive, it was pushing Sana over an edge she would never return from.....and she loved it. She didn't let the feeling linger, she loved Chaeyoung too much for that, she knew the younger girl had cried that night, she'd heard the strangled sobs coming from the other bed when Dahyun finally fell asleep in her arms, she hated to have been the one that put her friend through so much pain and she would do everything in her power to make things better but at the same time....she felt accomplished

"I'll tell the restaurant owner we're coming so we can get the usual privacy" Dahyun threw her arms over the two girls

"Eww I don't want to watch you guys make out again" Chaeyoung fake barfed

"Then close your eyes" Dahyun stuck her tongue out playfully and quickly retracted it before Chaeyoung could pull it

"You make me sick" Chaeyoung nudged the elder

"You make me sicker" Dahyun retaliated

"Stop bickering, we all know i'm the real third wheel here" Sana pointed out 

The two stopped to look at her before nodding "Yes you are"

Sana didn't have too much to say about her girlfriend in this stage she was at, she was comfortable, happy, and in love. She may have done some awful things but what could she do when they were all handed to her on a silver platter. She wasn't too sure of where she stood on the universal scale between good and bad but she knew one thing for sure,

Cupid was her bitch.


End file.
